Nothing More, Nothing Less
by xToxicWaste
Summary: What Happens when Lucy Heartfilia see's Natsu with Lisanna? What happens when she begins to wonder about her relationship with the dense pink haired dragon slayer? Will Lucy get over it? NALU ONESHOT!


**A/N: HIII! OMFG IT'S ME! ARIA! I'M DOING A FAIRY TAIL FANFIC! EEP! THIS IS MY FIRST FAIRY TAIL FANFIC! LATELY I'VE BEEN SO OBSESSED WITH THIS ANIME N IN LESS THAN A WEEK I'M ALREADY IN THE 100'S! DUN ASK HOW! I'M NOT SURE MYSELF! ANYWAY ENJOY! NALU FTW!**

**Xxx**

Lucy smiled as she looked around in the guild, she truly loved the place with all her heart, and that included everyone in it. This place had become her home, she felt wanted around these people; like she actually mattered.

She was smiling brightly leaning against the bar talking to Levy-chan along with Erza, Lucy being the airhead she was, was too busy in her own little world daydreaming to be paying attention to what her friends were talking about.

Her eyes scanned the area, looking for a particular pink haired dragon-slayer, her eyes lit up as she had spotted her target looking at the request board, she turned her head to look at Levy and Erza and smiled.  
"I'm going to go see Natsu!"

Levy smirked "Ohhh any particular reason why?"

Lucy just rolled her eyes "Actually Yes, It's for my rent" she said bluntly before walking towards where the pink haired dragon slayer was currently standing before spotting something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

_Lisanna_

Her smile soon evolved into a sad smile as she watched them talk happily and every so often would see them both laughing together, not a care in the world.

Of course

Lucy bit her lip, she knew she couldn't compare with Lisanna; they had too much history together. She could never beat that, besides she couldn't blame Natsu for talking to her, they had so much catching up to do, after all. They had only recently found her.

Lucy turned around and walked towards the exit of the guild, not wanting anyone to catch on she forcefully kept her bright smile and walked out of the guild, the moment she was sure she left the area she let her smile drop and had her bangs cover her eyes.

She let out a sigh and looked up towards the sky, her love life was so complicated, she wished she could just crumple it up like paper and chuck it out her window, she let out a small smile.

Love

Huh. Lucy let out a soft chuckle. She couldn't really picture Natsu being the romantic type, he was probably way to dense to even realise what love even was. Ahh that would probably be a down side on being raised by a dragon.

Lucy smiled at her surroundings, her feet had aimlessly ended up taking her towards a river, she sat down on the grass and her chocolate eyes gazed ahead at the sunset, the view was truly breathtaking as she continued to watch the scene.

She closed her eyes and let the breeze come by, her blonde locks waving about, she loved moments like these, alone to think; not that she hated being surrounded by friends, but every once in a while the blonde mage needed some time off.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her mind began to wonder as she pictured the fire dragon slayer, she smiled but that smile soon faded as she began to picture him with Lisanna. She knew Natsu had feelings for her. Lucy honestly didn't blame him. Lisanna was sweet, nice, caring, and pretty. She could go on and on for hours. Face it. Lisanna was everything Lucy wasn't. He only liked Lucy as one of his 'Nakama' and that was all. _Nothing more, Nothing Less._

Lucy sighed as she pulled out a book of 'Romeo and Juliet' one of her favourite novels. Her eyes softened as she ran her fingers ever so gently over the cover.

Lucy stared the book, she was so envious of Lisanna, and she was also envious of Juliet. They both had what Lucy could only dream about.

Love

Lucy was never good with dating. All the boys she had previously dated had only liked her because of her looks and body, nothing more. They never even tried to get to know her, and if they did they would prefer to stay as friends. Was it because she liked reading? Did that make her un-attractive?

She shook her head. No. Levy was a worse of a book worm than her and she had Gajeel and she loved books even more than she did!

A sad smile reappeared on her face. She was happy for Levy she really was! She just wished someone would like her for herself. Lucy Heartfilia. Not just because of the way she looked or who she was.

She let out a sigh realising how late it was getting before getting up, with one last glance towards where the sunset had once been began walking back home.

As she walked down a lane she soon realised she was getting stares, she cursed herself with what she was wearing. A pair of white shorts and a blue tank top, knee length socks and a pair of white sneakers, it was getting awfully dark too.

She began walking faster and sighed in relief once meeting her front door, she began fumbling in her bag and succeeded in finding her keys. She was completely worn out, she opened the door and smiled stepping in.

"I'm Home"

She said tiredly knowing she wasn't going to get a reply she shut the door and kicked her shoes of. She'd tidy them up tomorrow before she groaned going up to stairs and towards her room, snapping open the wardrobe shut pulled out her loose light pink pyjamas.

She let out a sigh before changing into them and chucking her used clothes in the laundry basket in her room. Too worn out to do anything else she climbed into bed under the sheets and closed her eyes but soon snapped open once feeling someone's hot breath on her face.

She immediately pulled the covers away to reveal the pink haired Salamander himself. She let out a frustrated noise of some sort into the pillow, not wanting to wake him up she pouted before sitting up.

It wasn't new that Natsu had chosen to sleep in her bed. He usually did most of the time considering his home was a pig sty, literally.

Her eyes then searched for Happy, she raised an eyebrow once realising he was nowhere in sight.

_Must be at Carla's _her mind came to a conclusion.

She sighed running a hand through her blonde hair. What was the celestial wizard to do?

Her eyes widened as she gasped when she felt strong arms wrap firmly around her waist.

"Wha-"

Too her surprise she was pulled down and her face collided with a chest. She began to blush furiously once her mind had processed what was going on.

"C-Cold"

Her ears perked up. Cold? He was cold? Wasn't he like, suppose to be immune to the cold?

Her eyes softened as she felt him shiver. She quietly muttered something like 'I'm only doing this for your health and it would be a bad thing if you caught a cold' as she wrapped her arms around him.

She felt him flinch at her touch but his tensed muscles soon relaxed getting use to her touch. She couldn't help but smile as his face relaxed and pulled her closer towards him.

She breathed in his sent before slowly closing her eyes allowing herself to fall into slumber.

Xxx

Lucy yawned as she woke up, sitting up straight she scratched her head, before turning to look on the other side of the bed for a certain fire dragon slayer.

That certain fire dragon slayer was not where she thought he would be. She blinked several times allowing her mind to process what on earth was going on. Why wasn't he there? Did he leave sometime during the night? Her mind was whirling as she got up.

"Natsu?" She called She turned to turn her head, looking all over the place making sure he wasn't just going to pop out of some random place.

"Yeah Luce?"

She smiled as relief flooded over her as she walked towards the source of the voice and glared at him. "Natsu Dragneel Just who put that crazed idea in your head, saying you could come into my house anytime you wanted?" she scolded.

She knew he wasn't really going to listen, he always found a way to sneak in and usually it would be her window. But in all truth she actually liked having company every once in a while, hence why she always kept the window open, it was really only for him since he never bothered to use the door- though she would never dare to admit it.

Natsu just shrugged, a piece of bread hanging from his mouth.

"Lucy! You need to buy more food! There's hardly anything in this fridge!" The fire mage complained

Lucy just rolled her eyes "Well if somebody wouldn't barge into my house practically everyday and drag me along for missions maybe I would of found some time to buy more food."

The dragon slayer merely shrugged before slumping down into a conveniently located seat.

Lucy sighed, a hand running through her blonde hair, "If you need me I'll be in the bathroom." Lucy have him quick smile and he broke out into a grin as he watched the celestial mage disappear.

Natsu sighed as he looked over towards the couch and saw Happy taking a nap he just rolled his eyes and continued to devour the poor bread.

After a while Lucy reappeared and stretched as she walked into her living room only to find Natsu juggling his fire.

Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets "Natsu! Don't do that here! You'll burn down my whole freaking house!" Lucy yelled, arms flailing all everywhere

Natsu pouted "Your no fun Luce, I was just bored since you weren't around."

Lucy sighed "Alright, alright. But I'm here now so you can stop."

The fire mage frowned but did as he was told.

Lucy smiled before sitting down and stretching her arms as she saw the dragon slayer sit down next to her. She grabbed the nearest book and had just opened it when-

"Hey Lucy! I'm bored!" Natsu whined as she flailed his arms making a fuss

Lucy sweat dropped but frowned "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I Dunno'! Something to make me un-bored!"

Lucy sweat dropped even more. Un-bored? Was that even a word? She watched as the flame mage continued to make a fuss until an idea popped up into her head. It was risky but she had to do it!

As the fire mage continued to yell Lucy made her way closer towards him.

Natsu Immediately shut his mouth as he watched the girl make her way closer towards him as he felt something on his lap.

"L-Lucy?"

Lucy smiled, Natsu was blushing. Now this was truly a rare sight as dense as Natsu was she continued to smile warmly at him, her hand brushing his bangs out of his face.

"You're a pain to deal with you know?"

She smiled when he said nothing, a blush visible on his cheeks as he was speechless, his mouth gaping in a small 'o' shape.

"Ne Natsu, can I kiss you?" Lucy tilted her head towards the side slightly; as she did so her bangs ever so slightly went towards the side covering her eye as she brushed them aside with her hand in a swift motion. "Would you mind?"

When she heard no reply her face began to get closer towards his as she could feel his hot breath, just ask she was about to kiss him she pulled away. "Just kidding!"

Natsu stared at her.

He was so close to kissing her he could have died from happiness! And it turned out she was joking.

"You like Lisanna right?" she looked down at him smiling while playing with his hair, though her eyes were showing the opposite expression.

Lisanna? She thought he liked Lisanna?

She was about to get off when he stubbornly kept her on his lap, wrapping both arms around her waist.

Her eyes widened "N-Natsu?"

Now it was her turn to be shocked as she felt one of his hands cup her chin.

"No, you're wrong. I like Lisanna as a sister. _Nothing more, Nothing less._"

Lucy stared at him as she felt him getting closer towards her, before her eyes widened even more when she felt his hot breath on her face. Oh god was this really her Natsu? Wasn't he suppose to be dense? But as she stared into his onyx eyes she noticed that he was actually being honest as she continued to drown herself into his eyes.

Her eyes had widened as she felt a pair of lips ever so softly brush against hers. She had put up a fight before but then sighed as she gave up, closing her chocolate brown eyes and began to brush her own soft lips against his rough but still gentle ones.

She felt him smile against her lips as he pulled her closer, refusing to let her go as she gladly returned the favour by wrapping both of her bare arms around scarf protected neck.

Her eyes snapped open when he pulled away but still had his arms wrapped securely around the girl's waist, he then rested his forehead onto hers and let out a breath before smiling a genuine smile towards the flushed blonde.

Her eyes had decided to finally calm down as she looked up at him. Both grinning like idiots with arms still wrapped around each other.

Nothing more, Nothing less huh? Lucy could get use to that.

Oh yes. She could defiantly get use to being more than a 'Nakama' to him.

Xxx

**A/N: YEH I KNOW CRAPPY ENDING! I'M SORRY! D:! I COULDN'T THINK OF HOW TO END IT AND BAM! I JUST THOUGHT OF THE SHUGO CHARA ENCORE MANGA ON WHEN KUKAI RESTED HIS FOREHEAD AGAINST UTAU'S AFTER THEY BOTH KISSED! ANYWAY R N R!**


End file.
